


One Of Us

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Background Relationships, Belle Reve, Butterfly, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Frenemies, Friendship/Love, Gotham City - Freeform, Hacking, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Help, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Joker - Freeform, Joker dcu - Freeform, Kissing, Love Triangles, Loyalty, Mister J - Freeform, Nicknames, Relationship(s), Revenge, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, Teasing, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The King of Gotham, Tragedy, harvey dent - Freeform, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: It’s common knowledge that Harvey Dent and The Joker don’t get along. After the horrible thing that happened  to you, it really took a lot out of them to join forces and help.





	One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: brief mention of assault and its aftermath. 
> 
> You can also follow me on Wattpad and Tumblr under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“What happened to you while we were in there?”

Your fingers stop on the laptop’s keyboard.

“You don’t get to ask me that,” you reply, frowning. He won’t give up:

“What happened to you while we were in there, hmm?”

“I said you don’t get to ask that!!!” you get up from your chair so fast you knock it down.

“Are the rumors true?” He’s so persistent it makes you restless.

“You can’t ask that…"you gulp, taking a step back from the desk.

"ARE.THE.RUMORS.TRUE? ” The Joker snarls, tapping the marble floor with his purple cane after each emphasized word, not breaking eye contact with you. “We would really like to know!”

You feel on the verge of crying, fighting hard to keep the tears back:

“Who’s…we?” you sniffle, trying to pull yourself together.

“Me and Harvey. For once we agree on something.”

**********************

You are looking through the restaurant’s menu even if you already know what you want.

“Hi, Princess,” you hear the familiar voice and you lift your eyes up to meet The Joker’s blue gaze.

“Hello,” you smile, surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a business meeting,” he grins. “Why are you here?”

“I’m waiting for Harvey, he wanted to have dinner with me,” you happily answer and it instantly pisses him off. “Here, take a sit; he’s not here yet,” you offer, moving over to make space.

That cunning, sneaky bastard, J thinks, already not in a good mood, but accepts your invitation nevertheless.

“I told you to stop working for Dent, just work for me,” he starts his rant and it kind of amuses you to hear him talk like that again. “He’s so annoying, I can’t stand him! Quit working for him, I can pay you double.”

“You already are, Mister J,” you remind him. “I am a freelance hacker, I work for both…and others, you know that.” You involuntarily touch your colorful butterfly necklace tattooed around your neck; you always do that when you’re distracted.

“Stop calling me Mister, it makes me feel old. I don’t want you going on dates with Dent, do you hear me?” he points his finger at you, scooting over even more so that your thighs are touching. “He’s what, 7 years older than you? He’s gonna die first, I’m 4 years younger than him so I will be around for a longer time.”

“W-what?” you ask, already laughing. The stuff that comes out of his mouth.“ You’re so childish sometimes!”

“No, I’m not!” he grunts, “I’m just stating the facts, Doll. Why don’t you ever want to go on a date with me?”

You sigh and completely turn around to face him, tilting your head so you can savor his reaction better:

“Because you never asked,” you bluntly proclaim, fully aware it’s the truth. The best part is that The Joker thinks he did ask you out. He’s so complex and complicated. He believes you’re wrong and opens his mouth to start talking when:

“Butterfly!” Harvey addresses you and you are fast to get up and meet him.

J will forever be irritated he wasn’t the first to come up with that pretty nickname for you when it’s so damn obvious.

Dent kisses your hand and you giggle, glad to see him:

“Oh, Harvey, always such a gentleman,” you gush and you can’t help but hear a low growl coming from The Joker and since you like to play around, you just reach and kiss Dent on his scarred cheek.

“And now our date is perfect, Butterfly” he brags, kissing your hand again with that flirtatious smirk J would love to wipe out with some more acid. “Oh, hello Mister Joker,” Harvey finally pretends to notice the third wheel at the table.

“Dent, ” the very short acknowledgment comes.

“What a nice surprise. Are you going to join me and my date for dinner?”

“Boys, be nice please,” you admonish both, feeling sorry you pushed it a bit on purpose.

J cracks his shoulders and gets up.

“I have a meeting to attend. Princess… Harvey,” he barks the latest name instead of goodbye, slowly walking away with murder on his mind.

***You didn’t really have time to enjoy your dinner because the SWAT team raided the place one hour later on a tip from an anonymous source. You, Harvey, the Joker and many others got caught. Such a shame this happened: the restaurant was the underworld’s elite favorite place. ***

They didn’t even bother to send you to Arkham, you all ended up at Belle Reve. They hope you will never get out of there; it will sure be very hard to find you, the place is off the grid. Well, it certainly makes Arkham seem like a walk in the park. So many guards; they kind of have rules and kind of don’t, one never knows what to expect and definitely not boring.

The Joker and Harvey got cells with glass walls across from each other. Of course it was done on purpose to antagonize them since their famous rivalry is now seen as a weakness to be exploited. You are not close to them, about 25 cells up the corridor and only get a glimpse of your two main employers when you pass by on your way to the so called therapy or interrogation.

A couple of months passed by and that night came. The security guards woke you up in the middle of the night and dragged you out of your cell. You had such a bad feeling about it you wouldn’t stop struggling, not even when they kept on hitting you. Two Face was awake when you walked by and after you desperately fought your way out from your captors for a few seconds, you ran to his cell. You placed your palms against the glass and he put his on top of yours on the other side.

“Harvey! Harvey!!!” you screamed before they covered your mouth and yanked you away.

“Hey, what are you doing? Where are you taking her?” he repeatedly punched the glass, waiting for the answer that never came.

You were so feisty they really had to use brute force to calm you down. They slammed you against the Joker’s glass wall so hard you almost passed out. He was dozing off and got startled when he heard the loud bang.

“What the hell?! Can’t even sleep around here,” he muttered rubbing his eyes and lifted his head from the mattress. “Hey, Y/N!” he jumped up when he noticed what the commotion is all about. “What are you guys doing?”

None of the wardens bothered to say anything as they hauled you away and the two of them stayed up for hours waiting to see when they will bring you back. It finally happened but it didn’t make them less worried: one of the guards was carrying you back on his shoulder as you lay there, unconscious, your long hair almost reaching the back of his knees.

After that night, Harvey and the Joker didn’t really see you pass by that often but when it happened, you didn’t look at them anymore. You always stared at the floor with a blank expression on your face.

“Butterfly!” Dent would try to call out to you.

“Princess!” J would hiss with no luck.

You didn’t even hear them nor care at that point.

Two months later you marched by their prison cells again.They were awake and they saw you finally looking at both of them with such sorrow in your eyes they knew something was out of place. It made them feel so helpless knowing they are not in control and for the first time since the incarceration they spoke to each other:

“Dent, I think something is very wrong,” The Joker broke the silence, growling at his adversary.

“I know, Mister J, it sure seems that way,” Harvey huffed, playing with his coin.

“Where the fuck are our men?! We need to get out of this shit hole.”

“I’m sure they are working on finding us, this place is well hidden,” Two Face replied, turning his back to show J that’s all he was willing to say for the moment.

He was right but it took another 3 months for their men to find Belle Reve and bust you out. In the meantime you weren’t seen at all and they didn’t like it. Were you transferred somewhere else? Were you moved to a different wing? Were you taking another route to get to your therapy or interviews? There was no way to find out.

When all the hell broke loose, Harvey wanted to rush and try to find you but The Joker offered to do that instead; they somehow managed to get along for that. Somebody trustworthy needed to go to the control room, open all the cells and let everybody out. Might as well create more chaos in the accursed place.

J ran up the hallway as fast as he could; he had a vague idea where you might be if you were still around that is. The henchmen were shooting left and right, blowing things up; there was smoke all over and the smell of gunpowder made The Joker feel alive for the first time in months.

When he finally found you, you were sitting in the corner of your cell, your eyes almost closed, not hearing the loud noises.

“Come on Y/N, let’s go!” J signaled, waiting and when you didn’t move he stepped inside to see you better because he couldn’t with all that intoxicating mist around. “Hey, come on let’s move it before things really get out of hand! Jesus, Doll,” he muttered when he realized the state you were in.

You were so heavily sedated and out of it you didn’t recognize him at first:

“…A-are you an angel?…” you stuttered, barely being able to utter the words.

“Yes, I am!” he was fast to answer, reaching his hands for you and lifting you up in his arms. “What did they do to you, Princess?” he whispered in your ear and your blurry mind finally realized who the green haired man was.

“J…J…” that’s all you were able to mumble on and on and wrapped your arms around his neck so tight he had to struggle to breathe. But he didn’t complain and carried you out, squeezing you harder in his arms as he felt you uncontrollably shivering. Harvey caught up with you two and was stunned when he saw how bad you looked. Before exiting the building he rushed into the last cell he saw and grabbed a blanket, tucking you in while J stopped in his tracks so Harvey can do it properly. Then The Joker dashed out of the prison, heading towards the helicopter waiting for you three, firmly holding you while Harvey grabbed your hand and kissed it, walking behind.

“A-always such… a gentleman,” you struggled to say, lifting your head a bit from J’s shoulder so you can watch Dent for a few seconds. He just sadly smiled, feeling his heart sinking even more.

And for the first time ever Mister J didn’t have a fit hearing you mutter such words.

****************************

They decided you shouldn’t be alone so they didn’t drop you off at your hideout. Harvey wanted you at his mansion and J at his penthouse. The Joker won the argument because Dent had to go out of town for two weeks with business and that would have defeated the purpose of you not being left alone.

You didn’t really talk much so J talked for the both of you. My God, you had no idea he can’t shut up. He went on and on forever until you gradually started responding more just to make him take a break.

When you fell asleep you had such bad nightmares he had to come in your bedroom and wake you up so you would stop screaming. The only thing that would soothe you was when J would get in bed by you and traced the butterflies in your neck tattoo with his fingers until you went back to sleep. He wanted to leave but couldn’t because your fists were so tightly clenched to his shirt he wasn’t able to move without waking you up again. And it sure seemed you needed the rest.

He was always catching himself wanting you so badly but didn’t have the heart to force you; you would have probably been such easy prey in the condition you were in. His rotten self never did that to anybody and he wasn’t going to start with you. Probably the only bad thing he never did before.

One day when he came back to the penthouse after a heist he found you on the couch, tattooing yourself again. It always calms you down, at least it gives you the impression that you are in control.

The Joker looked at your new butterfly tattoos going up in a twirl on your left arm and the one you were just finishing on your wrist and was very pleased to see what it was.

“Here, ” you showed him after the last touch: it was the same J you tattooed on his face awhile back, next to a star.

“Ahhhh, I like it Doll,” he grinned, holding your wrist in the palm of his hand. “What’s with the star?”

You blinked faster, suddenly recalling your ordeal.

“When you came for me at Belle Reve and you got me out, I was so high on medications I thought you were an angel. Angels come from above, right? The skies and stars? So that’s why a star…” you whispered, gulping, averting your eyes, a bit embarrassed but you really wanted him to know.

He was really at a loss of words for once; his troubled mind couldn’t process such a disarming answer. The Joker didn’t have a smartass come back and you took it as a bad sign:

“…And…ummmm…I was thinking to tattoo Harvey’s coin with his initials on my right wrist,” you broke the awkward silence, “because you two really saved me.”

“Don’t !” the Joker objected and kissed the raw skin with his initial. “I don’t want to see anything reminding me of him on you, got it?”

His piercing blue eyes were so fierce while saying that you couldn’t do anything else but nod in agreement.

“Good, now I want that star on your wrist tattooed on my face, on the other cheek, right here,” he pointed out the spot and you were thrilled to oblige. “People need to know I’m an angel,” he smirked, taking a sit by you.

You carefully started your work and the only thing he could recon was that someone thought of him that way, even for a moment, and nobody could ever take it away.

One night right after that he was out at one of his clubs and you were in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge when he stormed in, followed by a girl and you froze.

“I’m not here!” you quickly blurred out, walking by the two of them. “You guys have your fun, I’ll go in my room and listen to music, or I can go out for once, it’s been a while,” you kept on nervously yapping, feeling out of place and in the way.

“She’s not here for that,” J rolled his eyes and snapped at the girl:

“Get the hell out! NOW!”

You stopped and watched her stumble to the elevator, trying to get out as soon as possible because she knew better than not to obey.

“She wasn’t here for that,” he repeated, stomping towards you and you instinctively backed out, surprised at his reaction. The Joker furiously lifted you up and pinned you against the wall, aggravated:

“You want me to be your Daddy, hmm?” Out of the blue he kissed you and it was so intense it made you light headed. You found yourself kissing him back, moaning, as he pushed himself into you even more.

“Answer me! You want me to be your Daddy?” he managed to ask in between kisses and that word suddenly hit you and he didn’t realized you started crying until he took the time to look up. “What? What did I say?” You started crying harder and hugged him so tight he almost choked.

“What’s wrong, Doll?” he kept on asking as you sobbed in a frenzy, hiding your face in his neck.

That’s when he decided he will find out what happened to you.

It took all he got to call Harvey:

“Dent, it’s me; I need help with something.”

Harvey sighed, not in the mood.

“It’s not for me you jerk, it’s for HER,” J continued, noticing Two Face didn’t want to talk to him.

“I’m listening,” Harvey harshly replied, tapping his fingers on his desk.

**************************

You open the door and there he is.

“Oh, hi J, Harvey’s not here, I’m house sitting for him,” you smile, moving a bit so he can come in.

“I know he’s not here,” J scoffs, his eyes burning through you when he realizes you are wearing one of Dent’s dress shirts.

“Jeez, you’re so childish sometimes, I told you before,” you snicker. “He was gone before I got here, OK? I just like to wear his shirts when I house sit for him. He told me he likes it,” you tease but you should really shut it down.

“How come you never wear mine?” The Joker huffs, annoyed again.

“You never offered,” your reply is fast to come as you lift your shoulders up.

That smooth bastard, J thinks, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. He’s not here to argue.

He follows you in the living room and you take a sit at the desk, continuing your work on the laptop.

“I’m hacking into Gotham’s police files; Harvey wants to know what Gordon is up to these days,” you brief him, typing faster and faster when he questions you:

“What happened to you while we were in there?”

***Which brings you to your current situation***

“Please stop asking,” you keep on taking steps back and your eyes get watery.

“You have to tell me, NOW!!!! I need the confirmation!!!” he raises his voice and you jump, startled, feeling you are going to break down soon:

“So if you need the confirmation it means that you already found out?”

He shakes his head, grinding his silver teeth:

“We want to hear it from you.”

You start yelling:

“Why? What do you want to know, hmmm? Do you want to hear how they took me and forced themselves on me? How I got pregnant and how they got rid of the evidence?… And how…” your voice cracks, “I didn’t have a say in any of it?… Is this what you want to hear?” You cover your face and you start bawling, heartbroken at the memories you were trying so hard to suppress.

J doesn’t say anything to you; he dials on his cellphone and just tells Harvey:

“Shit, it’s true… she confirmed. I’m bringing her over,” and he hangs up.

****************************

The Joker made you change your clothes and dragged you out to his car, driving you to the warehouse he owns outside Gotham. You finally stopped crying when he pushed you inside the huge chamber, noticing the 6 men in chains, tight up to the wall with Harvey standing by them. It seems they took quite a beating: gags in their mouths, bruises and blood all over them.

You open your mouth in awe, unable to utter a single word when you recognize the faces of the guys that assaulted you and the doctor that took care of the unwanted problem.

“What do you want to do with them, Butterfly?” Dent keeps on flipping his coin while J actually goes and stands by him, both watching your reaction.

“Is it them? Do we have the right ones?” The Joker inquires and you whisper a faint yes.

To their surprise, you crack a smile. They have no idea how relieved you are as you walk right in front of the men that did all those horrid things to you.

“You know, I always wondered which one of you was the lucky Daddy,” you smile wider, biting your lip.

What you just said immediately strikes a nerve with J. Dammit, that’s why you were so flustered that night when he asked you the stupid question. He just didn’t know…

“Do you remember what you said to me?”

Some muffled talk, can’t really make up what they try to say but you sure don’t care so you continue:

“Try to think at the green haired freak and that scared weirdo, we know you dig them, whore. Just take turns thinking of them since you screwed both anyway.”

“Jesus Christ,” Harvey wipes his forehead, disgusted and The Joker scrunches his face in a painful grimace.

“I'm not a whore, you assholes,” you continue to forcefully smile, “and I don’t sleep around, not that you fucking need to know since you’ll be dead shortly.”

“Do you want to end them yourself ?” J intervenes because he can’t stand looking at them anymore and hands you over his purple pistol.

“Oh no, they don’t deserve to be killed by me; I don’t even care how they die anymore.” You take a few deep breaths and start walking away towards the exit. Dent signals the henchmen to finish off the job and you certainly are delighted when you hear the gunshots.

You get outside and Harvey catches up with you, placing his jacket around your shoulders. The Joker quickens his pace and in a few moments he’s walking besides you also. You keep on taking small steps, feeling so safe in between the two of them and you really need to say it:

“Thank you…I mean it,” you whisper, grateful they helped you out. You certainly realize it wasn’t easy since they can’t stand each other.

“Nobody does that to one of us and gets away with it, Doll,” The Joker grabs your hand, squeezing it.

“U-humm,” Dent agrees, starting to play with his coin again. “Now Butterfly, please decide who your favorite is: I’m the head and he’s the tails. Let me know when to flip this.”

“Shut up, Harvey!” you elbow him, actually softly laughing after you were so tense.

“You’re such a dick ,” The Joker rolls his eyes, pulling you towards him, pleased that little trick made you happy.


End file.
